


I'll be good

by imaslutforwords



Category: GOT7
Genre: BDSM, Daddy Kink, F/M, bratty oc, dominant jb, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 10:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16952595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaslutforwords/pseuds/imaslutforwords
Summary: “You thought this was a good idea to get the punishment you wanted?” His voice was low and deceptively calm, it sent shivers down your spine.You couldn’t tell if it was nervousness or arousal at this point most likely a combination of the two. Whenever he got like this it satisfied some deep part of you that reveled in the almost violent way he put you in your place.“Jaebum I-”“What do you call me?” The warning was soft but still threatening. The wetness between your thighs grew."Daddy... I’m sorry. I’ll be good, I promise.” He started to circle you like prey, completely ignoring your apology. It was too late for you to beg or whine your way out of what was coming.





	I'll be good

He spent the whole night watching you dance from the bar, drink in hand, the low lights of the club only highlighting your curves enveloped in a skin tight dress.

The way your body moved to the music was sinful and more than one man reached out a hand to touch you only to have you dance just out of reach.You teased and tortured everyone who laid eyes on you, filling them with lust for your lush body and denying them any pleasure.

The whole time you felt his eyes on you- heavy and almost burning your skin as his gaze moved over you.

The more aroused you became knowing what waited for you the end of the night, the more provocative your dancing became. By the time his patience snapped and you felt his hand on your wrist dragging you off the dance floor you had the attention of the entire club. You’d been to the club many times before so one of the private rooms in the back was always made available to you. He took full advantage of the privacy slamming the door behind you and locking it, his eyes dark with lust and possessive jealousy.

“You thought this was a good idea to get the punishment you wanted?” His voice was low and deceptively calm, it sent shivers down your spine. 

You couldn’t tell if it was nervousness or arousal at this point most likely a combination of the two. Whenever he got like this it satisfied some deep part of you that reveled in the almost violent way he put you in your place.

“Jaebum I-”

“What do you call me?” The warning was soft but still threatening. The wetness between your thighs grew.

“Daddy, I’m sorry. I’ll be good, I promise.” He started to circle you like prey, completely ignoring your apology. It was too late for you to beg or whine your way out of what was coming.

“You were acting like a whore, baby. Every man out there watching you wanted to fuck you. And you were moving your tight little body like you needed to get fucked.” He tsked and shook his head a cold smirk curving his lips as he watched you finally coming to a stop in front of you, a hand resting on his belt. “If you needed to get fucked you should have asked. Now you’ll have to be punished. But you know that don’t you?” 

“Yes daddy.” You tried to keep the excitement out of your voice but you couldn’t help but lick your lips when you saw the outline of the hardening bulge in his pants. The look in his eye told you he wouldn’t hold himself back tonight, and that the angry set of his jaw meant you were in for a rough night.

“On your knees, you want to act like a slut I’ll treat you like one.” Immediately you were on the floor tearing at his belt trying to his cock, but when you went to wrap your hand around the weighty length you gasped from the stinging slap that landed on your cheek. You looked up at him and pouted, rubbing your thighs together as the stern look on his face caused a new wave of arousal to flood you.

“Did I say you could use your hands? Just open your mouth.” He roughly grabbed your hair and shoved his cock straight down your waiting throat, immediately thrusting his hips.

You choked at the violent face fucking and tears started to form at the corners of your eyes when your lungs started to burn from the need for air, but your pussy only got wetter the tighter his grip got on your hair and the rougher he was with you. His voice got deeper with lust as he looked down at you. Your pretty face streaked with tears and your plush lips wrapped around his cock only made him harder.

He had to push you off of him before he came down your throat, he wasn’t done with his punishment and simply having you suck him off was letting you off too easy.

You barely had time to catch your breath before Jaebum was dragging you to your feet and manhandling you onto the bed that was thankfully included in the room. He pressed your face into the sheets as he slid your panties down your legs and lifted your dress over your hips, chuckling darkly as he ran a finger over your dripping wet slit.

“Such a dirty little girl you are. You like being treated like a slut, don’t you?” You could only moan aching to feel him fill you, pushing your hips back trying to get more friction from his fingers and whining in frustration when he took his finger away. His hand connected with your ass forcefully and you jolted, eagerly lifting your ass for more at this point so turned on even the pain became a form of pleasure.

“You’re not to cum until I tell you, yes? If you cum I won’t fuck you for a week.” The smugness in his voice told you he knew simply depriving you of his cock was the worst punishment of all. “You need to learn that your body and pussy are mine, and that you’re not to flaunt what’s mine to anyone else.” 

With that he pushed into you, the slickness of your arousal allowing him to slide all the way into you with only a slight burning stretch. His hand once again found its way into your hair pulling your head back so he could growl into you ear as he pounded into you,

“Are you going to act like a slut again?”

His hand smacked your ass again, the sting of pain making you tighten around him and struggle to answer even as your mind was hazy with the pleasure and focused on trying your best not to cum.

“No daddy, I promise.” You moaned out as his hips slammed into your forcefully, the thickness of his cock filling you up just as deliciously as you knew it would.

“Say it until I believe it.” His grip tightened on your hip holding you in place as he fucked you into the mattress, his thrust speeding up as he got closer and closer to cumming. You tried your best to think of anything else so you wouldn’t cum- anything at all, but Jaebum knew exactly how rough to fuck you drive you crazy. It wasn’t long until you were screaming.

“I’ll be good, daddy! I swear I’ll be good! Just please let me cum!” You infused your voice with as much sincerity as you could, you’d say anything at this point just so he could give you permission to cum.

“Cum, baby. Milk daddy’s cock. Now.” As soon as you heard the word cum you were coming apart, your pussy squeezing his cock tightly and your vision going dim from the almost overwhelming pleasure. Vaguely you felt his teeth on your neck as he slammed deep inside you filling you with his cum as your body went limp. He pulled out of you slowly and you could feel his cum spilling out of you and onto your thighs but you were too weak to move, you were sure if you tried to stand your knees wouldn’t even be able to pick you up.A satisfied little smile was on your lips as he laid down next to you leaning over to kiss your forehead as a reward for taking your punishment and listening to him so well. He enjoyed your little games just as much as you did.

“I look forward to the next time we have to revisit this lesson baby, because you and I both know you love being naughty to much to be a good girl for long.” 

You just smiled.


End file.
